


The Climber and the Wolf

by An_English_Suitcase



Series: A Boy and A Wolf [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Kids, Tree Climbing, Wolf Derek, at least stiles is a kid, kid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_English_Suitcase/pseuds/An_English_Suitcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actual wolf Derek Hale and Kid Stiles Stilinski climb a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Climber and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr, ganz-bekloppt.tumblr.com, and I take drawing requests so if you want me to draw you something either leave me an ask or put it in the comments!


End file.
